


Not a Grape

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.J. surprises Dean with a sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Grape

“Daddy, I made you a sam'ich.” was all the warning Dean got before he felt something land on his leg.

Dean carefully pulled himself out from under his Baby. He noticed the smeared peanut butter on his three-year old's hand and wondered what else A.J. had put on it.

Dean saw the proud look on his son's face and gathered his courage and took a large bite.  
“Pean'butter and grapes.” A.J. giggled.

Dean was slightly concerned because they didn't have grapes or jelly in the house. Dean chewed a moment and realized the grapes were actually grape tomatoes.


End file.
